Weird Science
by Diseverus
Summary: Oneshot shoujo ai maybe crossbreeding. Blue has always believed in looking for someone, but the only things she likes are weak males and strong females. It has always been her philosophy, going forward. Inbetween episode 22! Blue x Cher


**Disclaimer**

I don't own Wolf's Rain, so let's have a nice simple couple to let those things go down. Blue, such a complex character she is either quite close to Quent, Hige and Cher. Protection, weakness and courage something she understands. So I'm going to introduce the Wolf's Rain fandom very first yuri. I always thought a fanboy would be the one to do this.

Couples

Blue x Cher, slight Cher x Hubb and Hige x Blue

Summary

One-shot Yuri (maybe crossbreeding). Blue has always believed in looking for someone, but the only things she likes are weak males and strong females. It has always been her philosophy, going forward. In-between episode 22 having a talk about Hubb! (Blue x Cher)

**What made you follow me?**

The dark van drove along the road, jumping from the impact of any rocks. The road is terrible; the blonde haired female frowned placing both hands on the wheel. It is slightly difficult to even keep the eyes on the road let alone the van. It would be nice if the road going to Jagara's city was slightly smoother then this, a headache was forming from the back of her mind caressing to the other parts. Cher's vision blurred slightly, making it hard to see anything not that it mattered because it is night time.

She glanced at her companion, Blue, the dark haired female was asleep not going to her true form but sticking to being a human until something unexpectedly bad happens. Cher and Blue had a couple of talks between each other, and it is quite nice talking to her about Hubb who was captured along with Cheza beforehand and their plans for the future. Cher found that they're both have a topic with Cheza, as for Blue having some wolf's blood in her she too was drawn to the luna flower. But the more Cher thought about it the more it came more puzzling.

_What do Blue and those boys have with the connection with Cheza?_

She thought she knew the answer but after meeting them she wasn't so sure. The van went to stop slowly, which surprised her, the blond didn't even know that she stopped the transport too deep in the mists of her thoughts. The scientist opened the door, clambering out her mind in pain. The scenery was like some black abyss waiting to drag her into the same confusion the first time Cheza was taken. Cher put a hand in her pocket, bringing out a packet of pain killers swallowing a couple. She leaned back, putting a hand towards her forehead and breathed quite heavily from nice cold air.

"If you were taking a break, you could have asked me. I could do with a drink," Blue's voice spoke out right next to Cher, her arms crossed. Calm. "Are you okay, you seem a little out of it?" she questioned, looking concerned for the older female.

"Just thinking," replied Cher, wanting to know how long these tablets will take effect. She wants to save Hubb, her eyes narrowed trying to see the scenario taking a quick glance at her watch. About eleven in the evening, or so what she could barely make out. _Guess we're could sleep somewhere, _thinking.

"There aren't many places to stay, no smell of any other humans for miles around," commented the wolf, "guess we're got to stay here." Blue then slumped to the ground her hands resting on the knees.

Cher smiled, "You sure got a good senses, I guess wolves are more sensitive then I thought."

"Living with Mr. Sensitive must have gave you that guess," Blue looked thoughtful, "wasn't he one of those that didn't believe in our existence. It's like all a sudden he believes everything that has been in hiding."

"He takes things a lot more easily then me. It's amazing; I thought Hubb would be the last one to discover secrets. I always thought of him a child but he has an adult view. Hubb's childish but he has a charm. I wonder what made be attracted to him in the first place."

"Well not his obvious up-going attitude."

"I guess it was because even though he's younger then me, he was more mature then I'll ever me. But his taste in clothing was one thing he should change. But, what about you, you'd seem to take a liking in erm, was it Hige."

"That big sexist jerk, I would never like him," replied Blue with a huff, frowning her arms still crossed. It felt like that quote is funny according to Blue, because she felt like laughing.

Cher suddenly looked at her companion, Blue was laughing. Something about Hige must have made her laugh out loud. "May I ask you something, Blue?" questioned the older, which made the dark haired female stopped abruptly blinking quite curiously.

"What?"

"Why did you follow me, it wasn't because of Cheza wasn't it. It sounded like something else. Is it because it is your pride as a wolf."

"I wouldn't call it that entirely; I was always looking after pops."

Cher glanced at her questionly, "Pops? Oh do mean Quent?"

Blue nodded, "Questioning my reasons, my birth right. I have only known Ruce, Dorothy and Quent throughout my whole life. I never seen any other, I didn't even know anyone before I met them or my real family. I want to see the world outside pops, what I'll see the world like and not seeing through his eyes. I have learned many things though after just meeting Cheza. Cheza has given me a reason, because of that I want to do all that I can to save her from those nobles," replied Blue.

"You could have went with Hige and the others, but you decide to come with me."

"Well you wouldn't have lasted very long with just yourself, need some protection," smirked Blue, finally getting rid of her pose putting both hands on her sides. She suddenly noticed something about Cher, the blonde was coughing quite badly, but it wasn't just coughing it was blood. Blue gasped, as Cher slumped to the ground, the wolf just barely caught her.

Frowning, she looked for some shelter, noticing the dark van Blue half-dragged, half-carried the unconscious female to the door on the back of the vehicle.

* * *

Cher blurrily opened her eyes, the vision still not getting used to brightness of the light bulb after being knocked out for a various amount of time. She moaned, finding the damp cloth placed over her forehead. 

Blue wasn't nowhere to be seen though, but she didn't have long to wait a black wolf jumped into the vehicle a dead rabbit in its mouth, which Blue dropped with a thump. She went back to her human illusion looking at Cher with concern just like before. "Are you okay, now?" whispered the wolf, "You should have said you weren't feeling well. We could have seen the doctor or something."

"I'm fine, it was just those roads."

"Yeah, those roads are annoying. I have a check around the area; there was a lake not far off. That's were I got the water from. Here?" Blue handed a water flask to Cher, which she gladly gulped down.

"Thanks. I didn't know you were so responsible," Cher said smiling.

"I guess when you have an alcoholic like pops, and trying to control a person like that sexist jerk you have to be."

The older got up in sitting position, and gave Blue a look like she was just seeing her for the first time as a friend instead of an acquaintance. It was unnerving, like Cher was in a trance and Blue thought the only way possible she leaned forward her hand resting on Cher's leg. She kissed Cher fully on the lips, startled brownish-blue eyes as the other was closed, but the shock disappeared as suddenly as the kiss. A blush seems to appear, enjoying the taste of Blue's tongue. It felt different from being kissed by Hubb.

It suddenly broke off, looking at each other sternly in the eye Blue unable to breathe and Cher was breathing quite heavily. Both shocks didn't seem to go away.

"Y-Y-You know," stuttered Cher.

"It's your first time being kissed by a dog," replied Blue straining a smile, still unable to believe it but fully enjoyed savouring the taste of a human's mouth.

"I'm glad you came with me, Blue," replied Cher, this time leaning forward returning the kiss Blue has extracted towards her.

* * *

I can't believe I just written my first Yuri pairing fic, I thought my Escaflowne Hitomi x Yukari fic would have been the first but I'm happy how this achieved. I know Blue/Cher is rare, I'm glad I was able to do this. I apologise for the grammar. You know what happens at the end, a lemon scene but I'm not that good at them. 


End file.
